New Life
by Bellakpotter3
Summary: Alayna and her young sister, Stephenie, have never lived a perfect life. Their father left after they were born, and their mother doesn't have a lot of money. When their mother unravels a fact about the Cullens that causes the Volturi to come after them, what will be the results? How will the Cullens be involved? And most of all, will history repeat itself? Takes place after BD.
1. Chapter 1:Renesmee

Chapter one

Renesmee's POV

My mother still read to me at night-not because I couldn't read to myself. I could read to myself in five different languages. My mother read to me because I asked her to. The way her voice like bells mingled with the relaxing rhythm of the Tennyson poetry was always very restful, not to mention beautiful, and despite my best efforts to stay awake to hear the full beauty, it usually dragged me into peaceful slumber first.

However, tonight, I'd purposefully and successfully kept my eyes open, even after my my mother had read the last line. She bent forward to kiss my head, which she did when I was asleep, apparently, but then realized I was still awake.

I decided to just ask it. "Aunt Alice saw two more of us. They were kids, like me. But they weren't like me. They won't grow up like I will. Why? no, _how_? Won't we get in trouble like..." I took a deep breath. "Like last time?"

"How do you know about that?" My mom asked, shocked.

"I heard you talking about it."

"I thought you were asleep when Alice told us about that last night," my mother answered slowly.

"I was, but then my thirst woke me up. Oh, yeah, about that. I need to go hunting soon." My mother didn't even bother telling me that I technically didn't _need _to, and that "If I was truly thirsty, I would drink water." (Ew. Water. It's so I don't know...bland.)

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Renesmee. The future can always change. " I saw right through her, though (Although I couldn't really talk; I'd inherited my horrible acting skills from her). Plus, I'd realized how she hadn't answered my question.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, Renesmee," she said confidently, as if this would be relevant if there wasn't any danger.

I didn't want my mom to worry, so I just said, smiling at the memory of the first time we'd had this conversation, "Because you're so strong."

"Stronger than Uncle Emmet," She said, with mock cockiness.

I laughed, then said, more seriously, "I don't care so much about that. I care more about _you_ getting hurt. Or Daddy, or Aunt Alice or Uncle Emmet or Uncle Jasper or Aunt Rosalie or Grandma Esme or Grandpa Carlisle. Or Grandpa Charlie, for that matter," I listed seriously.

"I know," Momma sighed. I looked at her strangely.

I didn't _believe_ my mother on the account that "there was nothing for me to worry about," but I did _trust_ her on the account that she would tell me there was danger if and when there was.

So I just said, "Okay."

"Goodnight, Renesmee," she said, then kissed my forehead. I knew she wanted me to go to sleep now, so I answered her.

"Goodnight." I then closed my eyes and fell into temporary oblivion.

* * *

**This is my first story, so do enjoy, and I hope the summary and the story aren't too confusing... If it is... I would appreciate it so much if you would say so in the reviews. Thanks! I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's POV

Chapter two: Bella

After I was sure she was asleep, I walked back Edward's and my room, pinching the bridge of my nose. My little girl shouldn't have to worry, yet she had the right to know. Not that she was little anymore. She was physically eight, and mentally much smarter. Now I knew how Edward felt when he didn't want to tell me that Victoria was after me. I sat down on the bed, taking Edward's hand.

"She knows," I sighed. "She's more worried, of course, about us and the rest of the family than herself."

"She's like you in that way, isn't she?" Edward said, smiling slightly.

"In what way?" I asked, confused.

"In the way that you are both the most selfless people I know," He answered, putting his arms around me.

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't answer. Edward seemed to see skepticism in this, so he said, "No, I'm serious. It's true."

We sat in silence after that, remembering, or at least I was.

* * *

***Flashback to the night before***

We were about to take Renesmee back to the cottage, since she'd fallen asleep on the couch of the main house, when Alice and Edward had gasped at exactly the same time. I spun around to face them. This couldn't be good, and it could only mean one thing. Alice was having a vision, and judging by the shocked and worried expression on both of their faces, not a good one.

"What _was _that, Alice?" Edward asked, after impatient glances from Jacob and I.

"I don't know," Alice answered shakily, and I could tell she was extraordinarily concerned. "Exactly what it looked like, probably."

"Would somebody _please_ explain what vision Alice just had?" I asked, impatiently, and as worried as she looked.

"I second that," Jacob agreed.

"Alice saw immortal children. And they were...with us," Edward answered, bewildered.

At these words, Carlisle had rushed Into the room, closely followed by Esme.

We all turned toward Alice. "Um, he's right, he said it exactly."

"_How?_ Won't the Volturi come for us? Again?" Esme asked, shocked. She then added, more skeptically, as if disbelief had settled in, "Are you sure, Alice? Are you sure they were immortal?"

"I don't know, I don't know, yes," Alice answered all of Esme's questions in the same sentence without explaining. Sensing our impatience she said," Let me explain. I didn't see how they came to be with us, so I have no idea for the how. I don't know if the Volturi will come for us, because in their vampire forms they looked to be old enough to understand the fact that they have to keep the secret. Thirteen and fourteen, maybe, when they were changed. So on the one hand, if they understand the law and we can control them, the Volturi have no real reason to attack. On the other hand, they are still waiting for an excuse, any excuse, to come. He still wants me and Edward, you know. And yes, I'm sure they were immortal, because I could see them clearly."

"And who created these vampires?" Carlisle asked, in his clam doctor tone. Alice hesitated.

"Spit it out, Alice," I said in a small, strangely squeaky voice.

"I can't say for sure, but I think it was us. I didn't _see_ any of us changing changing her, but I had another image of them earlier, which at the time, I thought was random, and they were human and with us. One was much smaller human than she was as a vampire, so we must have waited a while to change her. So, the only explanation must be that _we_ changed them."

"But why would we create immortal children?" Jasper asked Alice, confused and worried just like the rest of us.

"That, among other things, is what I'm still trying to see," Alice answered.

"Were those the only two visions you've had of them?" Huh. Emmet _could_ be serious.

"Yes," Alice answered, sitting down in the couch and putting her head between her knees. "Now stop bombarding me with questions, and move back, Jacob, I'm trying to see." Jacob earned a glare from Rosalie, although he was already quickly moving backwards to the door. He did not, however, leave. He just stood there.

"Thanks, Jacob," Alice whispered. I could tell she wasn't having any luck seeing the future from her voice, which sounded completely present, not far away in the future.

After half an hour of Alice sitting perfectly still with her head between her knees, she gave up. "I'm probably not going to see anything more, and I have the worst headache known to vampires," She sighed.

"But we shouldn't worry, right? I mean, the future can always change?"

"I don't know, Rose. It seemed disturbingly clear," Alice whispered.

Alice spent a while explaining what we should be looking for, explaining what her vision of the children as humans looked like. Both girls. One was around thirteen, the other was around eight in Alice's first vision. One with blond waves going all the way down her back and green eyes, and the other with brown eyes and straight, shorter blond hair.

Soon, there was nothing left to discuss, and besides, Edward and I wanted Renesmee in her own bed, even if she'd managed to sleep through all of our talking, so we'd taken her home after telling the others goodnight, me resting her on my hip and running smoothly, trying not to jostle her in her sleep.

***End of flashback***

* * *

And only now had I found out that even if her eyes were closed, she'd heard what we were saying, at least enough to get the gist of it.

I sighed again.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. The plot, however, is mine. As always, review, letting Me know what you think (thanks!), and if this was confusing. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. A guest/anonymous reviewer asked me If this story would have mostly family moments or mostly dark moments. My answer is that there is definitely going to be both, but for now I'm leaning toward the slightest bit more of family moments. Don't hold me to that, though, lol. Anyway, let me know in the reviews, if you please, if I should do a POV of Alice, and how she felt when she got the visions of the girls and stuff like that, or if I should jump right Into the next part of the story. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following and (to KleoCullen for) faving. I will leave now, as this AN is getting very long.**


	3. Chapter 3: Renesmee's POV

***Two Years Later***

Chapter Three: Renesmee's POV

"Grandpa, you measured me only _yesterday-_literally." I still hated being measured, and it was worse now that I'd apparently been slowing in growth a little for the past month. I really didn't notice such unimportant things, but my parents certainly did. When I'd grown to be physically ten, which was about a year ago, and my growth rate was pretty consistent, Grandpa Carlisle had only felt the need to measure me once a day. But now, when I was physically about thirteen, it was no longer like that, I guess. He'd measured me before we'd left for the cottage last night, and my parents and I had just gotten to the main house about one minute ago, at 8:00 AM or something and Grandpa was already walking towards me with a yard stick.

Grandpa didn't reply, which told me that I was going to loose this battle, so I just said, "Well, at least use a tape measure. It's longer." My parents, who were leaning against each other in the doorway of the room, laughed at my words and defeated tone. Grandpa even let out a small chuckle under his breath."You're right. It would be better to use. It's just that every time I see you, I'm surprised again at how tall you are. I forget that I can't use this anymore."

The measuring, as always, proceeded to happen, after my grandpa had took my advice and sped out of the room and come back with a tape measure. When it was done, my too-young-looking-to-be-grandpa told me I was five foot three. I was then about to bound off to say hi to the rest of the family-Aunt Alice wanted me in her room bright and early so that she could see if she needed to adjust the sizes of the clothes she was making me-when my mom gripped my arm to stop me. It was gentle, and I could tell she wasn't angry with me or anything, but I could also tell she wanted my attention nonetheless. I turned back to her and, trying to read her face, asked,"Yeah?"

"Renesmee, we need to talk."

"Is this about how I tried to be like Uncle Emmet and fought a bear all by myself when I went hunting last night? 'Cause I didn't get hurt or anything, but if you don't want me to do it again I won't." I was allowed to go hunting by myself now, as long as I stayed within a few miles of the house, since my parents seemed to think I was old enough and, besides, Dad could read my mind anyway.

"You fought a bear?" Asked my mother, and she and my father both looked appalled. Crap. I'd forgotten they hadn't known about that. I swore under my breath.

"Renesmee, language," my dad warned.

"First of all, don't fight any more bears or you will not be allowed to hunt by yourself anymore. We will need to talk to Emmet about setting a better example. Secondly, no, that's not what we were originally going to talk about. Why don't we go to the family room and sit down," my mom said, quite sternly at the beginning.

"Ummm...okay?"

After Mom, Dad, and I were settled on the couch, Mom opened her mouth to tell me what she was going to say, but then my pixie of an aunt came running, yet somehow dancing, in. "How come you didn't tell me about this?" She demanded.

"Alice," my mom groaned. "We were going to tell you, and the whole family, but it's better that she knows first."

Alice didn't say anything, but she had a look on her face that told me she grudgingly agreed.

"Better that I know what first? Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"We were getting there, before your Aunt Alice interrupted," my dad said, giving the pretty angel-pixie a pointed glance.

Alice didn't leave the room, but she sat down on the couch in expectant silence. My parents seemed to realize that this silence was about the best they were going to get out of my energetic aunt.

"Renesmee, we want you to live a normal life-as much as possible," my mom started with chuckle.

"She knows you're stalling, love," my dad whispered in her ear, so quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"I do, actually," I said. "Spit it out already," I said getting nervous.

"Well," my mother tried again awkwardly, "Now that your growth rate is slowing down, we want you to go to school."

School? This was a surprise. We'd never even talked about this, as far as I could remember, and I had a good memory. "Why?" I asked, too surprised still to form an actual opinion on this news.

"Well, for one thing, Renesmee," my dad started, taking my hand, "like your mom said, we want you to live a normal life. Secondly, we won't be able to homeschool you forever. We still have a few more years left to be in Forks safely, but soon Grandpa Carlisle will be too old to work at the hospital without people asking questions, more than they do already. When that time comes, we will have to move and start over, including your mom and I. We will go back to high school, and you will have to go to school, too, since we would not be home to homeschool you. So, we were thinking that you may as well get used to it now."

"Well, what about my growth rate? Won't people at school notice how fast I'm growing?"

"Yes, but since you are slowing down a little it could probably pass for the next year as a major middle school growth-spurt," my mother laughed, her bells for a voice ringing longer and louder than usual.

"For the next year?" I asked frowning.

"Renesmee, we know how much you like Forks, but we're guessing that we will have to move in about a year," my Momma said gently, taking my other hand.

This was news, too. "I'm not leaving Jake." My voice was somehow confident, I think, although it was shaking and my chin was starting to wobble.

"You won't have too," my mom said, her voice still gentle.

"But how?"

"Shh...trust me, you won't have to leave Jake. He knows about this, and he is agreeing."

This stopped my worrying on the spot. If Jake was coming, and he was alright with this, then I had no reason to worry, and I know my parents would never lie to me.

"Besides, that's a year from now," Daddy added. Right, back to the school thing. I realized then that I didn't necessarily want to go to school. There would be no challenge to it, so it wouldn't be fun (There was a reason I'd decided to try my hand at bear-fighting last night).

"It will be no fun. I'll already know everything," I complained.

My mom looked glad that I wasn't sad anymore, just whiny. "Your Dad has been going through that for years. You can do it, too. Term starts next week." She smiled in encouragement.

"Okay, fine," I said, because this was another battle I knew I would loose. "When do we go back to school shopping?" I asked, thinking about a book bag and notebooks that I would need.

"Uh-" my mom started, not seeming to know the answer.

"This afternoon, after your Uncle Jazz and I go hunting," Aunt Alice finally spoke up, answering for my parents matter-of-factly. I groaned, knowing that she was thinking about more than just school supplies.

When I was sure the flow of news was over I was allowed to finally go with Alice to assure her about twenty times that the summer shirts she'd made me fit fine. She made me promise I'd save the purple one with ruffles for the first day of school. Somehow, even though it was made of ruffles, it was "still cute for my age," according to Alice. I would have had no idea. I had no fashion sense whatsoever, and I didn't feel the need to obtain any. Aunt Alice had finally _just_ started making me slightly more casual clothes, if you can call ruffles casual. I'd convinced her with my puppy face to stop making me wear Gucci clothes, but when I wasn't wearing what she'd made me, she still made me wear Aeropostale, and I was never allowed to wear jeans any less fancy than Miss-Me's. I was still working on it.

* * *

"Do you want this bookbag, or this one? Or this one?" Aunt Alice asked excitedly, spotting another schoolbag she thought looked nice. Ugh, I loved my Aunt to pieces but I should have made my mom come with us as a buffer. She'd've understood.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds so as to draw out the time before I had to go shopping for non-school-supply items. "This one," I finally answered, pointing at the simplest of the three. Even at the bottom of the most-fancy list of three, it still had purple sequin stripes against the black, as opposed to completely pink or blue sequins (Seriously, I didn't even know they made school backpacks that fancy).

My aunt's face only showed disappointment for .4 of a second, which was fortunate because she could do some serious damage to your will with just her pleading face.

After I'd thrown the chosen bag unceremoniously into the shopping cart, we moved on to the next school-supply isle, the notebook one. I was able to convince my aunt to let me get plain solid-color notebooks, but she insisted on purple, pink, and blue rather than the harmless yellow I wanted (I'd originally wanted black, but I'd realized they would be too hard too label with sharpie).

I felt bad for my aunt because however unenthusiastic I was about fanciness, I wasn't usually _this _bad. I was still depressed about having to go to school, I guess. But I tried to cheer myself up, and when it came to pencil pouch time, I actually found myself _wanting _the cute lime-green one, even though there was a black one, too. However, Aunt Alice wanted to stick with the darker colors thing and made me get a (non-sequined-yay) purple one, but compromised, saying that I could still have the green one for back-up.

Despite that, I was still a little glad when we'd come to pencils, which you couldn't really make any more fancy.

After I had convinced my shopping partner that I didn't need a blue-and-green florally patterned lunchbox, as I would buy my (eww) human food at school, we checked out my school-supplies and headed to the car. Aunt Alice dragged me (metaphorically, I might add, since we took her fairly conspicuous yellow Porsche) down the streets of Seattle to the mall to buy clothes, but when we got out of the car and were heading on foot toward the door closest to Aero and Buckle, she stopped in her tracks, looking like she'd had the best idea in the world, in her opinion, at least.

"What are you thinking, Aunt Alice?" I asked warily.

"You need a phone!" She exclaimed, smacking her forehead as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, and she should have realized it earlier.

This, I must admit, I was excited about. "What model?"

She seemed happy about my enthusiasm. "Any one you want."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I had been asking my parents for an iPhone 4 for a long time now. I was excited for the ibooks app, because then I could have all my favorite books in one pocket-sized device. Also, I was happy because now I could have a way to contact my parents, since my dad's mind-reading thing only went for a few miles away, and the Forks Middle School was on the far side of town from our house deep in the woods. I realized now that maybe some of my reluctance to go to school was nervousness.

"Yup!" my aunt chirped.

We turned to go to the electronics store, and I automatically picked up the first iPhone4 I saw. Aunt Alice was happy with my choice. We then looked for a phone case. "Do you still want something green?" I nodded, because I actually still did. She showed me a super-cute lime green phone case with fake rhinestone studs, and an even cooler lime green one with pink zig-zag stripes. I chose the second one and we bought my new phone and its case.

I was actually starting to have fun, but at the same time I was getting exhausted. I'd woken up earlier than usual today and all the excitement was wearing me out. Aunt Alice saw my exhaustion, and after very little convincing from me that I already had enough clothes, thanks to her-I'd smiled at this part because I was a little a grateful for this, "I wasn't as bad as my mother," according to Alice-she took me home. I fell asleep in the car on the way.

* * *

The days had flown by, and I was already going to school tomorrow. My parents had pursed their lips when I'd shown them my iPhone but had said nothing, and had not taken it away or (as far as I knew) yelled at Aunt Alice, and for these things I was grateful.

I had actually started to look on the bright side about school and was now kind of excited. I was glad that I would meet some kids that were (for all practical purposes) my age. That part would be fun. I'd never actually met another kid before, and I often wished I had, even though I was never lonely with my big family, including Jake. I wished I had someone to talk to about-I don't know- teenager stuff, since I was physically thirteen, and mentally a little older.

That was the other thing. My mental growth had not slowed down as much as my physical growth, but I was still advanced for the grade I was going into (seventh), especially in reading. Yet, I had realized that I wasn't so advanced that it was impossible for me to learn anything in seventh grade. This realization had made me happy because I did like to learn new things (just not from my father when he was home-schooling me math procedures).

The nervousness had gone away with time, as well. So, that night, when I asked Momma after she was done reading if she'd liked school, she didn't give me a straight answer, but she said, "I'm very glad I went through it."

That was enough for me. I fell asleep after my mom kissed my head and left, content I the faith that I would like school.

* * *

**Well, this was a little longer, wasn't it? Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following:) and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE, MEYER DOES.**


End file.
